Nothing Good
by Error401-UsernameNotFound
Summary: There's nothing good about a rainy Monday... or is there? Quick HongIce fluff, my first pairing fic so go easy on me!


God, I haven't uploaded anything in FOREVER! Oh, well, better late than never...

So, I've had this idea in my head for a little while, but it took some motivation to actually get my lazy ass to write it. I finally did! My first pairing fanfic (HongIce is my OTP), and I figured I'd do something that is so tame that people will cry. We have a wild one over here, folks.

* * *

There was nothing good about Mondays. Especially if it happened to be raining. _Especially_ if you happened to be a nation.

Hong Kong and Iceland plodded to Hong Kong's house (well, more like apartment) after the most exhausting World Meeting of their lives. America had talked for what seemed like hours about the global alien attack plan, and England had spilled hot tea all over him. And Iceland had gotten some of the splashback. Not to mention that the other Nordics had temporarily (hopefully) invaded Iceland's home, and as a consequence, Iceland was not in the best mood. After the pair had dried off, which took longer than expected because Hong Kong absolutely had to use his special hairdryer on not only himself but Iceland too, they proceeded to sit on the couch and stare at nothing.

A few minutes had passed before Hong Kong spoke. "Well, not that this isn't, like, the best time that I've ever had in my life, but I'm going to the bathroom."

"Don't hurt yourself."

"Well, that'll be a challenge, because I have such a _huge_-"

He definitely would've said more, but he was cut off by Iceland throwing a pillow at him.

Hong Kong did exactly as he said he would, and Iceland was left alone. All of the sudden, he felt something brush against his ankle. "HOLY SH-" he stopped when he realized that it was only Hong Kong's impossibly small panda, who had crawled out from under the couch and was now sniffing inquisitively at Iceland.

"Oh, it's just you. God, you really startled me," said Iceland, realizing and ignoring the fact that he was talking to a panda as if it could answer. "Dammit, Hong Kong should've warned me about you." The mentioned nation was strangely silent after Iceland's previous outburst. "All right, I guess you should go back under there now…" said Iceland to the panda, thinking how that was where Hong Kong would've inserted a classy "That's what she said". This panda was starting to make him uncomfortable.

The panda, however, apparently did not feel like "going back under there" (that's what she said). In fact, it did the opposite. It began chewing on Iceland's pant leg and butting its head against his ankle.

Call him crazy, but knowing Hong Kong, this was probably not a sign of affection. "Hey, stop that," he said, moving his feet onto the couch. The panda, unfazed by this relocation, jumped onto the couch like some kind of disturbing cat-panda hybrid and continued its previous behavior.

"I told you to stop that. I _know_ you listen to Hong Kong, why not- ACK! Stop it!" The panda did not, and Iceland was starting to involuntarily giggle from the panda nibbling his toes. "Stop!"

Iceland decided that enough was enough. He stood up quickly, grabbed the panda, and held it at arm's length. "Listen, you, I- OW!" The panda apparently was not in the mood to listen to a lecture, so it bit Iceland's hand and scurried under the couch when he dropped it.

"Ow, fjandinn. What the hell, panda?" No response from under the couch. "Well, at least that's over." At this point, Iceland was starting to wonder what was taking Hong Kong so long in the bathroom, so he started down the hall. Deviously, the panda waited. When Iceland was almost near the bathroom, it streaked out from under the couch and ran in front of Iceland. Of course, he tripped over it, yelling Icelandic swear words when he hit the ground. And just then (perfect timing, universe), the bathroom door opened.

Hong Kong took one look at Iceland lying on the ground with his panda on his back (how it got there, no one knows) and burst out laughing. His panda did not need much time to come to his senses and nearly instantly ran around Iceland and resumed nibbling on his feet. In an instant, Iceland was laughing with Hong Kong, but not for the same reason.

Hong Kong wiped a tear from his eye and regarded the spectacle going on before him. "Aw, he likes you!"

"If this is- AUGH! - the way he shows it, then I'd hate for him to hate me- GAAH!" said Iceland, trying and failing to get away from Hong Kong's demonic panda's attacks.

Hong Kong smirked. "Ticklish, Ice?" he said in a teasing tone.

"Don't you even- STOPPIT! DON'T YOU DARE!" Of course, Hong Kong did not heed his shrieks, and he joined his panda in torturing Iceland.

A few minutes passed before Hong Kong showed mercy. He scooped up his panda and sat on Iceland's stomach. "Well, that was, like, fun."

"Don't… you… EVER… do… that… again."

"Aw, come on Ice, it's nice to see you smiling," said Hong Kong, doing just that.

Iceland smiled grudgingly and pulled Hong Kong down for a kiss. "I swear to God, you trained your panda to do that."

"Maybe I did and maybe I didn't."

"What the hell were you doing in the bathroom that long anyway?"

"Take a guess."

"Putting so much chemical shit on your hair that it's now almost radioactive."

This comment led to another wrestling match, and soon Iceland's laughter and shrieks rang through the house again.

Maybe there was something good about rainy Mondays after all.

* * *

Well, here it is! I've only been doing oneshots lately because I'm lazy as hell, but I figured that this was kinda cute. As always, reviews are smothered with love and joy and brought up as my child, so you can review. If you want.

I know that in the beginning I wasn't clear on whether they were a couple or not, but I intended for them to be in a relationship before this happened. Sorry if I fucked with your head.

And finally, English is not my first language, so I'd appreciate it if you would tell me if my grammar or spelling or something is a little off.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
